United Nation's Spearhead Republic
Details Short Name: UNSR Power: Influential Wealth: Rolling in it Major Enemies: Azure, Hydra, Lionheart. Home Sector: Tainies Home Base: UNSR HQ Personality: Honourable Flagship: Magnus X “Inquisition” Foundation "We are on the verge of a new era, the Fusion drive ensures it" - Japanese scientist Yamato Akigai By the mid 22nd century, mankind had already conquered many stars other than its own and set up massive bases and installations. Back on Earth two major factions existed, the original United Nations, who sought to maintain peace throughout the galaxy, the Terran Federation, a splinter faction comprised mainly of the Democratic Republic of Russia. Splinter "There comes a time, when man, will fight for the greater good, but communism is not the good or the greater, stand up comrades, are you blind to their blindness!!" - Chairman Vladimir Prushav In the new colonies some people developed communist, fascist and kleptocracy, all of which are looked down upon by both the United Nations and the Terran Federation. These people began a flurry of uprisings and rebellions known as the insurrection. One of the most notable Rebel factions were the Hydra Rebellion, known for its exceptional resiliency against enemy opposition. Many of these Rebel leaders were previously UN and TF generals, enlightened by the quest for revolution. Arrival "By the end The Terran Federation sought to quell these uprisings and sent out an expeditionary force to combat the rebellion, this force would later be dubbed the “Terran Expeditionary Force” and would become a major controller of both trade and war. The United Nations also had a major problem on its hands but lacked a strong military force. The UN improved its already existing peacekeeper force into a massive army. It’s navy was led by the brilliant tactical commander Theodore James, a United States born man who joined the army, whatever he lacked in fighting capability was made up for in sheer tactical strength. By 2273 the UN had a deep space arm of its navy, the United Nation's spearhead, its front line against the Hydra and Lionheart Rebellion, and its peacekeeper for its arm of the Galaxy. Led by Theodore James, they would spare no mercy and would bring the fight to the Rebels. Engage "Do you read me, get us an assault team down here, heavy losses, large enemy presence detected!" "I read you five by five, sending out platoon J to assist you" - UNSR forces engaging the Rebels The Spearhead as it was called in its early years quickly built a strong economy with support from the Sol System and the Proxima Centauri Bases. It set up bases in the small mining sector of Tainies, which was known for a prevalent pirate and rebel presence. Fleet command insisted, they needed to be at the front where the fighting was. Theodore himself used a Hornet class vessel dubbed “Manifest Destiny” because he needed to monitor his fleets and be there when time come. The Spearhead would adopt the United Nations in it’s name and its name changed to the United Nation’s Spearhead Republic Inquisition "Today, the Inquisition begins, today we show them what we have been made of, today we show them the true might of the Republic!!!" - Admiral Theodore James to his aids and naval commanders. Working alongside the TEF to defeat the Fortuna Rebels in a decade long struggle, many pilots became experienced in war and the UNSR had a whole fleet of experienced fighters. Having funds to do so it purchased whole fleets of Magnus’s and other capital ships, one of them being christened the flagship of the navy the UNSR “Inquisition”, and as the name foreshadows, the Inquisition starts. By the year 2301 fleets of starships engaged rebel forces head on using brutal shock and awe, and attrition tactics used by the United States army during the 21st century. A brutal war involving trillions of people as the UNSR fought the rebels and their allies... Category:Player Factions